Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141022131025
We continue walking for the next few hours. Night will be coming soon and we have to find a good spot to stay put till morning. Tomorrow we should reach the Tenarbys, it can't be far, an hour at most. I have a plan in my mind, one I'm pretty sure will work, but I doubt the others will like it much. Still, if they come up with a better alternative then I'm all ears. Mason and Micah come back from there scouting and tell us there are ruins from what looked like a castle ahead. It will make a good a place as any to rest tonight. There's an old open space surrounded by walls which must have been a courtyard some time ago. Now it's our resting place. A small fire in the centre and all of us gathered round it, waiting for night to fall. I doubt many of us will sleep again this night, but for some reason I know the Shadowrath will not attack. I can't place why, but I'm certain of it. I look down at my ring. The purple colour from before has gone now. It clicks in my head that it must have been Wulfrum's sapience, unknowingly transferred into the ring. Well, at least I know something now. But if I know they won't attack, this close to the Tenarbys and the relic, where are the Shadowrath? I get up and tell the others I'll be back in a minute. They look at me strangely but I don't wait ti give them an explanation. I let my sixth sense guide me through the ruins. There's something not right about this place. When i enter another smaller courtyard, my sixth sense spikes. There's something in here. It's almost empty ground in here though, I don't understand it. THe only structure's here are a few collapsed rocks and some kind of mangaled, thin slab of stone. I walk over to it. At first look it's just another piece of rubble. Looking closer though, there are scratches in the stone, and not random ones either. They are runes. I sense someone behind me and turn to see Hawk. He doesn't look sickly like he has done the last couple of days. He looks far stronger now, and yet it's not a good sign. He walks over and says exactly what I'm thinking: "This is it, the entrance". I nod, it must be. We have to figure out how to open it though. I read the runes. They are Kefran, and I can make sense of some of them. "Hawk put your hand right here" I say, hoping this will work. He places his hand on the stone, and the runes glow with a black light. Something is happening. We stop away as the stone rumbles and slowly starts to move to the side. Once the stone has stopped moving, we look down into the hole it left. There are stairs, leading into a wide underground cavern about 10 metres below the surface. The others must have heard the noise so we venture down into the cavern, knowing they will join us soon. There are markings all around the cavern, and I'm having to create a ball of light energy in my hands to illuminate the place. Hawk is just staring at one thing and I look to see what it is. The entrance to the Tenarbys. A massive archway, 8 metres tall and about 5 wide. The arch itself is covered in glowing runes. There is a huge barricade in the arch, blocking the entrance completely. This must be the barrier that comes down during the night, and it looks utterly solid. I know no force or magic is going to break through that wall. Hawk and I look at each other. We both know that in the morning, we're going in.